


Steal My Heart Tonight

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Pilot!Poe, Thief!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: “You found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and I don’t want to tell you I was trying to rob you but idk how else to explain this and I don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when I’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life”





	Steal My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this list of AU’s: http://iobeyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/123486434219/aus
> 
> 7) “You found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and I don’t want to tell you I was trying to rob you but idk how else to explain this and I don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when I’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life”

Rey checked the time on the rusty old alarm clock she kept on the floor. It was two a.m., which was her usual time for getting started.

She threw on her black leggings, matching long-sleeved t-shirt, and leather gloves, along with a black drawstring backpack. On her feet, she wore a pair of dark ballet slippers—perfect for stalking through the night. Rey had been camping out in this dilapidated and abandoned Victorian house for months now, reading sci-fi novels from the library and curiously rummaging through the memories of strangers in the attic. At the moment, she was fairly well-stocked on food provisions and anything else she could possibly need.

Tonight, she was scavenging for fun.

Rey had never felt much guilt about the stealing—it had been her only means of survival since her parents disappeared when she was a teenager. Shortly after, a community of mansions had sprung up in the dust of the moldering houses Rey had grown up around—and these people were her perfect targets. She found they were so rich that they were often oblivious to anything ever going missing, so privileged and trusting that her job was far easier than it deserved to be. She never took things that would hurt if they were lost—family heirlooms and children’s toys and such—but the things that were forgotten and hidden in corners. She took outdated and untouched electronics stashed in drawers, cans of food in the back of the pantry, ugly and unworn designer earrings that would earn her a pretty penny on Ebay. That sort of thing.

And she had never once been caught.

The summer night was warm and inviting as Rey walked the two miles down to the neighborhood. She knew it like the back of her hand—which houses had security systems, which houses were best for stocking up on canned foods, which ones had outdoor lights that could flicker on and give her away…but she was an expert, and walked on fearlessly.

Her first stop would be the Parker’s house. The Parkers were a personal favorite of hers for a number of reasons. They were rich, they took a lot of long vacations, they were very nearly senile, but most of all, they were ridiculous. The Parkers, a couple in their mid-seventies, bought all sorts of insane things without even glancing at the prices. There were expensive figurines and long, dangling earrings; collectible baseball cards and diamond cufflinks. They had horrendous taste and no sense of awareness about anything they kept in their house.

Rey decided to take her usual route through the bedroom window, already smiling at the prospect of what new things she might find. A hideous crystal giraffe? A Cubist portrait of George Washington? The cars were gone from the driveway, which meant they would be at their house in Spain again. Easy pickings. Rey took one last glance around as she scaled up the tree next to the bedroom window. The coast was clear. Now all she had to do was take the screwdriver from her back pocket and pry the window open.

It was a bit of a stretch, and a dangerous one at that, but she managed, balancing one leg on the tree and the other on the house. She was just about—

“HEY! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Rey shrieked as the window opened of its own accord, and her leg slipped from the tree. She caught the windowsill and held on for dear life.

“Um, hi,” Rey said, peeking up. There was a man leaning over her who was definitely not Mr. Parker. While before he had been furious, he now only looked confused and concerned. “I’m looking for Mr. Parker?” she asked, wincing.

The man looked down at her dubiously. “Here?” He noticed Rey’s hands slipping from the windowsill. “Let me, um…help you up.”

Rey took his hands, which were warm and strong to the touch, and easily hoisted herself into the window. “Thanks,” she said. It looked as if he had been sleeping in the Parker’s bedroom, and that Rey had given him a bit of a rude awakening. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties, with warm brown eyes and a head of tousled dark curls. He was extremely handsome, and this made Rey even more embarrassed, somehow.

“So,” he said. “How _do_ you know Mr. Parker?”

“Oh, um,” Rey mumbled. “I clean the house.”

“And you were cleaning the tree?”

“I was cleaning the outside of the window,” Rey said, continuing, even though it was clear that he could already see through her bullshit.

“Late at night? In an all-black outfit?”

“Mhm,” Rey said, looking down at the carpet. _Shit,_ she thought. _I’m done for, I’ve gotten too cocky, I’m going to prison, he’s gonna turn me in._

The man just started laughing.

Rey stopped, wondering if she should take the chance and run. “Um…?”

“I’m Poe,” the man said, taking her hand. “Poe Dameron. I’m housesitting.”

“Rey,” she said, feeling completely bewildered, and for some mad reason she didn’t even hesitate before speaking her real name.

“I know,” said Poe. “I have your name on the list of housecleaners right here.” He pointed to a print-out on the nightstand. “It’s ten a.m. tomorrow, you’re sixty years old, and you only speak Portuguese. Sounds like you.” He winked.

“Um,” Rey said, wondering if this was some sort of trap. “Why are you…”

“Why not,” Poe said. “You’re cute. Want to open some obscenely expensive wine?”

Rey stared at him blankly. “No offense,” she said. “But you’re a really shitty house-sitter.”

“Yes,” Poe said. “Yes I am. Now put this on.” He threw her an embroidered silk bathrobe that looked like it belonged to a 30’s movie star.

“Why?”

“Because Mrs. Parker paid three thousand dollars for it and hasn’t even worn it yet. And because you can.”

Rey took the bathrobe, put it on, and shrugged, following Poe downstairs to the kitchen, where he was already uncorking a bottle of wine.

“What’s the price tag on that?”

“Six-hundred dollars.”

“Jesus.”

Rey sat down on a stool at the huge kitchen island, her mind still lingering on escape. Was he going to numb her senses with the wine and then call the cops on her? If it had been anyone besides this man, with that stupid charming smile on his face, Rey realized she would have run a long time ago.

“So, um…” Rey said. “Elephant in the room.”

“You were robbing the Parkers.”

Rey only smiled in return. “And _you_ were allowing it. Are you sure you’re the house-sitter? They don’t usually have one.”

“Oh,” Poe said, raising an eyebrow. “So you’re not new at this at all, are you?”

“Um.”

“It’s okay,” Poe said. “In case you haven’t noticed, I absolutely hate them. They’re just too stupid to catch on yet.”

“And why are you housesitting, then?”

“I’m one of their two pilots for their private jet. Me and Jessika. Jessika went this time, so they wanted me to watch the house. Apparently, Mrs. Parker noticed that some rolls of toilet paper disappeared so she got paranoid. Assume you know nothing about that, right?” Poe winked.

“Of all things, she noticed _that?”_

“It’s great toilet paper, I get you. Really soft. Little golden retrievers printed on it. I’d get mine here too.”

“Damn,” Rey said. “I mean, I took _diamond earrings_.”

Poe just laughed as he drank some more wine. “Those Parkers sure are nutty.”

“Well I think you’re nutty,” Rey said. “You seriously have no problem with me just sitting here drinking wine with you?”

“Nope,” Poe said. “Like I said, you’re cute. Especially for a burglar.”

“Seriously, though.”

“Eh,” Poe said. “Morality is relative. You seem like you need the money. The Parker’s money has done nothing but hurt people.”

“Yeah,” Rey said. “I’ve googled them.”

“An environmental regulation stripped away? The Parkers. Laws that hurt LGBT people? The Parkers. Taking money away from education? The Parkers,” Poe grumbled, pouring himself another glass of wine. “As far as I’m concerned, the more money you take from them, the better.”

“Here here,” Rey said, clinking her wine glass with Poe’s. “I still think you’re a little weird though.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said. “Usually people don’t take to me very kindly, even when I’m not, er…breaking and entering.”

“Well, that’s their loss,” Poe said. “I like you already. You like paella?”

“Don’t know what it is.”

“Well,” Poe said, gleefully hopping off his chair. “You’re about to find out.”

“It’s three a.m.”

“Yeah,” Poe shrugged. “Paella time. What’s your living situation at the moment?” he asked, pulling a bag of rice out of the pantry.

Rey smiled. “Considering you’re crazy, there’s no way I’m telling you that.”

Poe laughed. “Well, I’m just saying, if you’re robbing people, I doubt you live in a place like this. And it’s big enough for at least fifty people. For the next six months, you should just hang here while the Parkers are in Spain.” 

“You’re inviting the person who just _broke into the house_ to stay with you? _Seriously_?” Rey asked.

“Ok, well, to be honest,” Poe said. “I’m bored out of my damn mind. I don’t know anyone around here. I have no one to fly. I have nothing to do. I’ve binge-watched every show that people are always saying to binge-watch. I haven’t talked to anyone in weeks and I’m only a month into this damn job.” He looked at Rey imploringly. “ _Please_. I’m dying here.”

“What if I take everything and burn the house down?”

Poe shrugged. “I’ll cross that bridge when you come to it.”

“Okay,” Rey said. “I’ll move in.”

“And um, full disclosure,” Poe said, smiling and leaning in closer. “I definitely plan on making a move on you at some point, so if that makes you at all uncomfortable, tell me now and I’ll be an absolute monk the whole time. Split the house in half. You never even have to see me.”

“Not at all,” Rey said, smiling and placing a gentle hand on his arm. “In fact, I’m very much looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise to fill up my nanowrimo count, but if you guys like it I might add more chapters!


End file.
